


【佛跳墙X你】以爱之名

by Loeb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, 食物语 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loeb/pseuds/Loeb
Summary: 食用愉快0-0
Relationships: 佛跳墙/你
Kudos: 15





	【佛跳墙X你】以爱之名

接好感11故事《相中之色》

“爱所包含的痛楚，正是它令人欲罢不能的成因之一”

佛跳墙的声音渐渐平静下来，方才一大串道理听得你似懂非懂，气氛骤然变得微妙起来，你刚想着支支吾吾地说点什么，浓郁而熟悉的香气袭来，一个错愕的瞬间把你原本就不太清晰的语句活生生给卡了回去。脸颊上温热的触感如电流般席卷全身，佛跳墙的手此时正扶上了你的脸，“来，抬起头好好看着我”你的意识被脸上逐渐爬上的绯红冲散，此时你的眼前是被放大了的佛跳墙的脸。或许是被他身上好闻的香气昏了头脑，你慌张的想要向后躲开，嘴里哝哝地嘀咕着“也太犯规了吧…”佛跳墙看着你别扭嘟嘴的样子笑了，“我现在就想知道答案，美人，如果我继续怀揣着这样的爱意趋近你…它所包含的痛楚，会有日益减少的那一天吗？”

你听着他坦然的告白，突然有点不知所措，开始拼命回忆起自己刚刚在宴席上听完鱼叔和锅包肉他们的对话立刻放下碗筷信誓旦旦的跑来佛跳墙的门前找他时那副胸有成竹的、不把佛跳墙叫出来吃饭誓不罢休的气势通通都哪去了，你从来没有想过有一天会如此庄重的听到他对你的爱意，至少不是现在。虽然你的脑中曾无数次放映过他在一起的快乐生活，但如此般坦然面对那份爱意背后的私欲，你竟有些紧张。

佛跳墙空明的眼睛里像是注满了柔情的海洋，你望地出神，想要把自己沉溺进去不愿抽身，你的耳中是放大的心跳回声，你以前怎么没注意过，原来自己心跳的声音这么清晰。佛跳墙见你整个人僵硬的怔在原地，也一并慌张了起来，许是怕刚刚冲动的话语吓到你了“美人，我是不是...说话太重了些？如果给少主带来了困扰的话...我...”佛跳墙好看的眉头皱了起来，而你也神不知鬼不觉地抬起手抚上他的眉头想要把这好看的眉头顺平整，“美人，你...”佛跳墙极不自然的怔了一下，似是没想到你突然做出的举动。

“不是的，我...我不怕的”你小心翼翼的开口

佛跳墙看着你笑了“什么不怕？”

他好整以暇地看着你，

“我的意思是…你可以离我更近一点，我不怕你的...你可以，再靠近我一些吗？”

佛跳墙的笑意更浓了

“好，我答应你，那美人也要，再靠近我一些”

“咚咚咚—”门口突然传来了青团他们的声音，“少主，你在里面吗，再不来吃饭的话菜可就要凉了—”你正想张开回应一句，又觉得自己身处佛跳墙的房间有些不妥，抬眼望着佛跳墙希望他能帮你找个对策。你突然感觉腰间的手一紧便撞上了一个结石的胸膛，扑面而来的，还有你无比熟悉又亲切的属于他身上独有的香气，你仿佛一瞬间醉了，贪婪的把脸埋进他的衣襟上吸着香气。“唔—少主不在这的话那到底去哪了呢？不是说来给佛跳墙送荷包的吗？我们再去别处看看吧—”等着门外吵闹的声音渐渐走远，你方才意识到自己伏在佛跳墙的怀里已经许久了，不好意思的想要退出他的怀抱，而他却丝毫没有想要放手的意思，

“别动，让我再抱一会吧，美人...”

你很庆幸此时你涨红的脸正埋在佛跳墙的胸口，这样你才能短暂掩饰自己的胆怯，就这样被他看透，你还没有做好万全的准备。

你听见彼此的呼吸声在耳边交错回响，和紧贴的胸膛传来的热度一并使你感到大脑缺氧，身体也渐渐的像是被抽干了力气，双腿发软，你像个树袋熊一样几乎是挂在他的身上。佛跳墙勾在你腰间的手因此加重了力度，坚定的像是要把你融进他的身体。

感觉到他的手钻进衣服渐渐上移，被他抚过的肌肤像是沾上了他的香气，酥酥麻麻的刺激感直冲神经。他的手掌覆盖你胸前的软肉，指尖时不时划过红果使你一个激灵，红果被他的撩拨而挺立起来。你的意识全部被迫集中在胸前，殊不知他趁你走神的时候含住你的耳垂，舌尖和耳垂温柔的碰撞，伴随着湿漉漉的触感。你以前哪里受过这样的撩拨，身体自然敏感得不行，呼吸声愈发粗重起来，喉间难以抑制的喘息若有若无，佛跳墙却听的真切，松开你红透了的耳垂，俯身安抚你“放松点，美人在我面前就不需要忍耐了”

他掀起你碍事的衣服丢在一边，胸前的软肉就这样暴露在他的眼前，你有些不好意思的想要挡住不给他看，他却抢先一步抓住你的胳膊，“美人这样好看，为何要挡住”你从这句话里竟还听出来撒娇的意味。他低头含住你一边的红果，温热的口腔包裹让你的身体轻颤了一下，惊呼声哽在喉咙。他肆意的舔舐你的柔软，伴随着啧啧的水声，这糟糕的声音非但没有影响他的动作，反而使你有一种娇羞的快感。他灵巧的舌尖反复打转，舔舐和轻咬的不断变换，在松开你时，微凉的空气一瞬间接触红果，你被激的微微颤抖，红果挺立，你感觉到身下的小穴一开一合，一股热流正向外涌出。

你几近赤裸，而他的衣服却仍完好的穿戴。你觉得有些不公平，便伸手帮他解衣服。他的炽热几乎是迫不及待的挣脱开束缚跳出来，你夹紧泥泞的腿间，小穴却一张一合的期待着他的进入，爱液顺着大腿内侧流出，想被他填满的欲望愈发强烈，驱使着你贴紧他的身体，臀部向他翘起。他环住你把你抱上床，让你平躺在他的面前，这样一来他看你便一览无余了。

你乖巧的躺在床上，任凭他的指尖撩过你腿间的花园，像是点了火一般，被他抚过的花瓣剧烈颤抖着，不断涌出的蜜液沾湿了他的手指。他的手指触碰花核，轻轻揉捏，一会又伸入洞口探索，被突然进入的异物穿刺，小穴猛地一阵收缩，紧紧裹住了他的手指贪婪的吮吸，“太紧了美人，放松点”，似是触碰到了一个极其敏感的地方，你的身体颤抖的不能抑制，他像是明白了什么，轻笑一声，“原来在这里”，之后便把所有的动作都指向这一处，湿答答的水声和飞溅的爱液让你红透了脸，喉间的娇喘愈发不受控制，他的手指模仿着性器的抽插撞击敏感点，极速的快感使你的大脑一片空白，呼出哭腔向他求饶，而此时的佛跳墙哪里还顾得上这些，光是你哼哼唧唧的声音在他眼里分明就已经在撩拨着他脑内的时候一根弦，他突然抽出手指，小穴还在一张一合的吐着爱液，似是刚刚吃完餐前小点，不但没有停下的趋势，还愈发的分泌出更多的爱液。

空虚感使你难受的扭动着身体，想要伸手抓住他的炽热。你用小穴寻找他的方向，穴口与炽热相接的瞬间，他猛然分开你的腿，就着爱液的润滑作用轻轻推进，炽热的硬物似是要把你灼伤，烫得你扭动身体想躲，又被他牢牢抓住，一点点深入，他总是在顾及你的感受，明明渴望着一下把你贯穿，却不忍心看你疼。佛跳墙闷哼一声，进而整根没入，你的身体随即被他填满，充实而愉悦的情感丰富脑内的神经。他似乎不急着进行下一步动作，停下等着你的适应。待你被初次贯穿的疼痛渐渐转化为快感时，你轻轻握了握他的手，示意他可以动了。

许是等你适应时就忍耐了很久，突然被解禁后他不能再多等一秒了，小穴里保持着快速地撸动，每次都完整的抽出至穴口再狠狠的插进深处，肉体撞击发出的响声沾满了情欲的味道，你的腿夹紧佛跳墙的腰肢，爱液沾湿了他的小腹。你被这股酸胀感折磨的神魂颠倒，喉间的喘息和呻吟都不自觉的放大。性器碾过内壁的皱褶，每一次进入都直冲宫腔口，你被他顶的没有力气说话，只能呜呜的哽咽伴着生理性的眼泪。他捧起你的脸，温柔的舔舐你的泪水，然后肆意的吻住你的唇，下身的动作丝毫没有收到影响，似是要把你捅穿，小穴撑得鼓胀。内壁与性器剧烈摩擦，你感觉下身的热浪一阵阵翻涌，他开始最后的冲刺，前所未有的速度点燃你们的交合处，接着，滚烫的精液喷塞在你的小穴里，你被烫的一阵颤栗，小腹因为装满了他的精液而涨的鼓鼓的，多余的白浊随着重力作用而涌出滴落在床单上。你疲惫的不想再动一下身体，轻轻把头靠在佛跳墙的胸膛上，昏昏睡去。

他紧了紧搂住你的胳膊，怜惜的帮你整理因为汗水沾湿而粘在脸上的发丝，

“睡吧，美人”

**Author's Note:**

> 食用愉快0-0


End file.
